


Monster Mash

by plsnskanks (orphan_account)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monsters, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/plsnskanks
Summary: Tord fucks up in the lab and gets to be a monster too





	Monster Mash

**Author's Note:**

> It's monster tom and monster tord, if you don't want to read that ctrl-w friendo.

They’re trying to create a compound that essentially lets them weaponize Tom’s monster DNA and make a dose that can modify the average soldier into a mutant super soldier. They are reworking the compound over and over again, trying to weed out unsavory qualities when the test tube in Tord’s organic hand shatters.

 

He isn’t sure why or how, but that isn’t his focus as a wall of panic immediately hits him at the realization that their untested formula is now coursing through his bloodstream.

 

“As your friend,” Lenker begins looking down at Tord’s open wound. Tord is clenching his good wrist in his hand, looking at the nasty slash across his palm, dripping beads of deep red blood onto the previously spotless lab floor.

 

“Lenker, please don’t say that word. Hearing it come out your mouth makes me nauseous,” Tord says as he glares up at the thin man leaning over him. “Now tell me, how bad is this situation?”

 

“Assuming the compound we were testing even works? Pretty bad. Assuming it doesn’t, well you might be fine, you might die, who knows,” Lenker shrugs as he shoves his hands in his coat pocket. “Guess you’re our first live test trial. I’m honored.”

 

“What are we looking at if it works? Details, I need the details,” Tord said impatiently. His stomach felt odd, there was this uneasy nausea building in it and his limbs felt odd and gummy.

 

Lenker sighs, “Well, you’re looking at an involuntary full shift, which according to specimen 617 was very painful his first time. So if uncontained, I’d assume you would probably destroy the sector, you also might be-.”

 

“That’s enough,” Tord says sweat beading down his face and rolling down to soak into his collar.

 

“I have one other thing to add-,” Lenker tried again, looking vaguely irritated, the most extreme emotion he tended to show, along with mild amusement.

 

“Lenker, from what Tom described I think we might have been successful, I want to go to containment,” Tord said as he struggled to rise to his feet, his knees shaking as he managed to fully stand.

 

“I advise against that, containment is currently occupied by Tom due to his heat and in your condition-.”

 

Tord grabbed Lenker’s coat with his robot arm, hauling him in so they were inches apart, his silver eye glared out fiercely into Lenker’s dim brown ones. “I don’t give fuck, I don’t want my lab getting destroyed because of one stupid genetic experiment, has Tom had his dose of 117 today?”

 

“No we obeyed standard heat protocol, once every three months, no dosage of 117 and a proper shift is permitted for the sake of 617’s mental well-being,” Lenker said in a bored monotone.

 

“Perfect, he should be able to fend for himself then,” Tord said, though it came out as more of a wheeze as he was hit with an oddly painful wave of heat and prickling from almost every nerve on his body. “Take me to containment.”

 

Tord found himself being hauled all the way upright, he hadn’t noticed he had nearly collapsed onto a nearby counter.

 

“I just want you to know, if all doesn’t go well and you don’t manage to survive this…” Lenker began, pulling Tord up even higher against him and wrapping a supporting arm around his waist, “that you smell awful and I am going to need a sterilization shower after this. Also I want a raise if you do survive.”

 

Tord rolled his eyes, “I’d rip you bloody with my bare hands if it didn’t mean destroying an entire sector.”

 

“Maybe if you didn’t have so many anger issues you wouldn’t have broken that test tube,” Lenker said as he noted Tord’s skin was darkening a shade. That was promising.

 

“Maybe if I had as many issues as you suggest I do, I would have broken your neck by now,” Tord seethed through gritted teeth as they arrived at the giant metal doors of the containment room. Lenker pressed the button to a two way radio and spoke.

 

“I am here with our esteemed Red Leader who is demanding access to the containment room for classified reasons,” Lenker said brusquely as Tord slumped further against his side.

 

A calm, clear female voice responded, “The containment center is currently occupied by specimen 617 according to his scheduled needs.”

 

Tord spoke up, “I am aware, however, this circumstance is subnormal and requires me having access to the containment facility. If needed, one or both of us may be given sedative until our mutual safety is ensured.”

 

“I highly recommend against it, sir,” the voice said again in that same level tone.

 

Tord smashed his fished against the intercom and roared, “I demand access to the goddamn containment room.”

 

When he pulled his hand back from the wall, he saw the dented and sparking innards of the intercom.

 

“I don’t think she caught that, try ripping it fully out of the wall,” Lenker snarked.

 

Tord rounded on him, eyes promising nothing but imminent death, Lenker silently held up a hand and with his other pushed in a long code sequence. A moment later the doors opened.

 

Tord deflated a bit, “You could have done that the whole time?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“I want that access key when we are done.”

 

“If you survive, sure.”

 

“Worry about your own safety, that’s the one more at risk,” Tord muttered as he stepped into the holding room for the containment zone. He heard Lenker close the door behind him.

 

He was left alone in the dimly lit grey walled room. A moment later the doors opened and bright light shown through. He was greeted with an empty white room, or so he assumed until he stepped fully in and saw Tom huddled naked in the corner dick in hand apparently trying to beat himself off without much success. Then the smell hit him. Usually Tom had this nice, light and vaguely fruity smell. But during heat it got sweeter and heavier.

 

It was cloying now, that prickling sensation on his skin was worse, so much worse now. He had forgotten about it briefly but now it was present again, unbearable and no source of respite in sight. The last thing he needed was Tom in his arms working at getting his close off, but that’s what he got.

 

“Oh god you’re here? No one told me you were coming I just assumed I was going to shift and get it over with that way, thank god,” Tom babbled as he started fumbling to unbutton Tord’s jacket, which now made him wonder how had he kept it on so long in this sweltering heat. Tom being near him made him feel like fire. Tord shoved his hands away and ripped off the jacket, watching as polished brass buttons hit the floor.

 

Next thing off was his red long sleeve and Tom had his belt off and pants down around his ankles by the time Tord was done pulling off his sweater. Before Tord could get off his pants he was suddenly on his knees with Tom’s hand on his back voice distantly asking questions that seemed to voice some sort of concern.

 

“What’s wrong with you?” is the one that finally gets through to him.

 

“I don’t fucking know,” Tord said as he leaned farther over, forehead touching the ground. His arm was burning, no not his arm, his socket, his shoulder, that general area. Tord blindly felt the connections where his arm was secured to his shoulder. He unlatched them one by one, letting the arm fall to the floor when he was finished.

 

The rest of the next couple minutes comes in this chopped up delivery. He is against the floor, then he is leaning back looking at Tom as he plasters himself against the wall, looking pale faced and terrified. He tries to reach out and speak, only to find a guttural growl exits his mouth, leading to Tom pressing himself closer to the wall.

 

Then there is this eternity of pain and agony. He has lost his arm, had a third of his body burned but it’s nothing, nothing like this. Every part of him is stretching and breaking and burning, god he’s burning alive. He can’t, not again, not in this tiny box, he can’t breathe, there’s so much air around him but he can’t breathe.

 

Then he is looking down and Tom is tiny under him. Is that his full form? Really? Tord remembers him being a nightmare fully shifted, that was always the connotation he had with Tom turning. But here he is, fully shifted, pinned underneath him struggling and snapping, glaring up with his one eye and apparently trying to gore him on one of his two horns.

 

And it’s not terrifying in the least. The opposite, Tord pulls in a breath and is hit with a pure need. He looks down hungrily at the exposed stomach beneath him, vulnerable and soft. That’s his. Those long legs kicking out underneath him, probably trying to find purchase in his groin. His. What’s between them? His. His. His. He’ll break the ribs of anyone who tries to show him different.

 

Tord backs off a bit and lets Tom get up. He wants to tell him to turn around, bend over. Again just another growl comes out, which is responded to in kind by Tom, followed by a swing from a clawed hand. Tord bats it off and moves around quickly to stand over Tom. He’s just tall enough on all fours that Tom fits neatly boxed within the rectangle of his limps. Tord sits down, forcing Tom to do the same.

 

That gets him a nasty nip on his arm as Tom’s tail lashes underneath him. Tord responds by first biting Tom’s ear and then his neck, both hard enough to draw blood. Tom whimpers and Tord watches as his ears flick back in a sign of submission. He licks at Tom’s neck leaning down more heavily on Tom’s front to force him into the floor. When he has snuggly sandwiched Tom against the floor Tord shifts his hips to slide his cock between Tom’s hind legs. When he tries to line his cock up with either of Tom’s holes he finds a tail blocking his way.

 

He reaches back and seizes it with a clawed hand, pulling hard as he moves the tail aside. It sends an electric jolt of pain down Tom’s spine and he can’t help it as he cants his hips and scoots his ass up higher in the air in response to the tug. He feels the head of Tord’s cock against his opening and he can’t believe how large it feels.

 

He has never fucked in any form past three quarters, and even then it was a problematic ordeal. He’s used to all these pent up emotions of rage and frustration he takes out through destruction and mobility. But here Tord is with the answer to all his problems so Tom can’t help the deep rumbling purr that escapes him as he feels the promise of a good fuck while he is in heat.

 

Tord ruts against him, blindly attempting to enter and after repeated tries he manages and oh. That actually hurts. A lot. Tom finds himself trying to scramble away, claws dragging long troughs in the floor as he struggles underneath Tord who doesn’t seem to notice. He merely gets a distractingly hot tongue linking his bonding scar and oh, does that not help anything at all.

 

He finds the next thrust pushes in deeper and that hurts as well but some of his frustration and fear is abating as that tongue keeps laving at his neck and the base of his tail has claws digging in it, half painful, half pleasurable. Then comes the third thrust and parts of Tord are rubbing parts of him that have never been touched that way in this form and it’s good.

 

Really good, he’s meeting Tord’s thrusts and that makes him push in harder and deeper, deep enough that is uncomfortable, but that just adds another layer of arousal and pleasure to what he is feeling.

 

Tord is just going with what his body is telling him do. Fuck. Fight. Claim. On repeat in his head as he leans down into Tom and thrusts. Any sign of resistance from Tom, an errant growl or scratch gets him a nasty nip as Tord reasserts himself. Tord can see the body underneath him is wearing as he notices Tom’s movements slow little by little.

 

Tom cums long before Tord can see any sort of end to this and once the smell hits the air and Tom is slumping into the ground Tord is pulling out and flipping him over. Tom just lays back, tongue lolling out on his side. Tord licks the tip of his flaccid cock, trying to see if he can get any kind of eager response but instead he gets a tail whipping him in the face and an annoyed grunt from Tom.

 

Tord narrows his eyes at that, equally bothered that his lay is opting out about halfway through. He pins down Tom’s tail painfully with one of his hands and reenters him while he is on his back. Tom’s teeth sink into his shoulder and Tord increases his pace, snarling at the burst of pain and rutting in harder and harder until Tom wizens up enough to pull his teeth out.

 

He is struggling to recover from his refractory period even in monster form as Tord rams in brutally, no mercy or tenderness to be had, especially now that he is at the peak of his agitation. Then Tom feels the telltale swell of a knot and for the second time that night he is backing up and away from Tord , but his claw or his hind leg is still on Tom’s tail because he is stuck and can’t move away any farther as the bulging monstrosity known as Tord’s knot is attempting to enter him.

 

He feels himself stretching and of course it’s that that finally gets a response out of his groin, he feels himself hardening as Tord pushes his knot in halfway and the fucker stops to look at him smugly as he catches sight of Tom’s erection. Tom is ready to bite him again as he tries to patiently wait for Tord to finish pushing in. When Tord makes no sign to move, Tom attempts to push back on his knot and surprisingly succeeds in having it pop in the rest of the way.

 

He lets out a rumble of appreciation which quickly turns to a high squeal at Tord tries to force his knot in deeper as it starts to swell. Tord fucks him through the swelling and when he starts to cum inside Tom, Tom is so overrun by his senses that he lays back benignly and lets Tord go in and out as hard as he wants. Tord pulls out and as Tom is getting ready to roll over and sleep, he gets his legs forced apart again and a wet tongue licks at his cunt repeatedly, catching the cum and glancing across the base of his dick until Tom tiredly lets out a half-hearted whimper and cums onto his stomach, which is also licked clean. He finds himself beside Tord with his tail wrapping neatly around him as if to hold him close.

 

By the time the containment room is deemed safe to enter Tord and Tom have both returned to normal and are laying a few meters apart, naked and spread eagle. Medical staff come in and a dazed Tom is sat up so he can be given water and be examined for any bleeding or bruising. He is returned to his own quarters as it is deemed that his healing factor sufficiently took care of his injuries.

 

Tord however, is the subject of much awe, laying passed out and asleep, looking for all the world like his normal self.

 

Like his old normal self.

 

Before the robot. With two arms, and after checking, both eyes, and only the old scarring left, there is a hushed silence as the lab staff enter to take notes and pictures, measurements and samples they know they probably wouldn’t be permitted to if their leader was awake, and their director wasn’t Lenker.

 

After they finish Tord is still out, so he is taken to the med bay where a full work up is done and the results are reserved for when he wakes.

 

_______________________

 

Less than seventy two hours after the incident Lenker receives a letter neatly embossed with the Red Insignia, he tears it open and reads the contents, a smile quirking on his lips as he does.

 

“Dear Doctor Lenker,

 

We find it necessary to remind you that sabotaging and/or contaminating lab equipment is strictly against protocol and could be seen as a form of treason, punishable by the death penalty. Please keep that in mind in the future.

 

Sincerely,

 

Second in command Patryk”

 

We know what you did and if you do it again we will hang you for it. Darling. He’s framing this one to hang in his office next to the mandate revoking his medical license. Yes indeed, this is one for the scrapbook.

**Author's Note:**

> help me answer the philosophical question of whether this fic makes me a furry or not @plsnskanks.tumblr.com


End file.
